Journey to the Past
by Jedimistress
Summary: AU/Lightfic. Anakin and Myjera have returned to the Jedi Temple. Can they defeat the Sith and bring the Prophecy to fruition? Love, Marriage and Force Witches- Oh my!


_Journey to the Past_

Rated: PG-13 (may change with chapters…)

Genre: Drama/Romance/Adventure

Spoilers: None- at this point the story is AU.

Main Characters: Anakin Skywalker (age 19+) and other SW characters, as well as Myjera, an original character from my own brain

Time Period: Prequels, Clone Wars/ Revenge of the Sith (Ani's 20, Obi-Wan is 36, and Myjera is 17/18)

Summary: Complete AU/Light Side fic and sequel to _Forever and For Always _(which should definitely be read before this story.) Anakin and Myjera have returned to the temple to live as Jedi. Can they stop the Sith and fulfill the Prophecy?

Author's note: Not all events will be chronologically correct, nor will they follow the movies or books for many of the events to come. The characters you know will keep their same personalities for the most part, however different experiences leads to slightly different characterizations. I'm open for future chapter suggestions, however I do have a storyline in mind, so forgive me if they don't make it into the story. Enjoy, and R&R if you please! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Any original Star Wars character belongs solely to Master Lucas (although I wish Anakin belonged to me…smiles). This stuff is called FANFICTION for a reason, folks! Myjera and Murash are mine (as well as a few others that may come along). _Journey to the Past_ is a song by Aaliyah- don't sue! I'm just having fun!

-_**Mind communication**_

_-Thoughts_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Wake up, Luic...**_

_**No.**_

_**Anakin...**_

_**Too. Damn. Early.**_

_**Council...**_

...

_** Damn. **_

__Anakin rolled over with a loud groan, stretching his arms over his head and banging his knuckles on the cement wall in the process.

_Oww..._

"Didn't the sun just set?" he complained into the air.

"About 12 hours ago, dear."

Anakin's eyes flashed open, startled by an actual response to his question. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Myjera sitting calmly in the chair next to his bed.

"Mya! How did you..."

She looked at him and smiled as she took in the rather haphazard sight before her. Hair was sticking out in every direction but the right one, and he couldn't suppress the series of yawns bubbling out of his bare, muscled chest. _Someone's going to have to get a haircut._

Anakin stared at her for a while, gathering the cobwebs from his brain to make sense of the situation.

"You look much better than you did yesterday," he smiled, "I can't believe it!"

"A full night's sleep works wonders," she said. "Better than any spell I have."

"I don't know about that..." he smiled mischievously, leaning in for a kiss as he finally got out of bed. Myjera groaned as they broke off the kiss. The days apart had felt like months, and she feared she would be seeing far less of him as their time in the temple progressed. Anakin sensed her sadness and knelt tenderly in front of her.

"Life in the temple is far more hectic than that on the farm, Mya," he smiled warmly as he brushed a strand of ebony from her cheek, "but my duty to you will always come first, _comprendiu_?"

Myjera smiled at his use of her native language.

"You're getting good at that Luic. Were you Dathomirian, I would have claimed you as my husband."

"Does that involve cat fights with other witches?" he grinned slyly, leaning against the wall. Myjera rolled her eyes.

"Yes. In loincloths. Covered in mud."

"Really?" He bit his lip.

"We _are_ a slightly barbaric people,what can I say?" she purred, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair seductively. Anakin sank back onto the bed.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Oh yes," she laughed, "especially if you're late the council meeting. Now," she stood, handing him a pair of trousers, a tan tunic, and a white robe, "as much as I'm enjoying the very well sculpted show, you may want to get a move on."

"You drive a hard bargain, M'Lady," he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him.

"But I never say what I don't mean, nor do I make a promise I can't keep," she whispered, kissing him soundly before walking to the door. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Mmhmm." Anakin replied, putting his face in his hands. He took a few deep breaths to dispel the sinking pit in his stomach that had begun to ache.

_This is not the time to release the hormones, Skywalker._

He pulled himself to his feet and headed straight to the shower, not bothering to allow the water to heat up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Anakin joined Myjera and Obi-Wan outside of the council chambers.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he remarked to his apprentice.

"Nice to see you too, Master," Anakin replied dryly.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Obi-Wan smirked. Myjera raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Anakin chipped away some of the ice on his ego at her concern.

"I'm fine," he replied shrugging off the situation. "How are you doing? Nervous?"

"A bit," she frowned sheepishly, "but whatever will be, will be." She nervously hummed a tune softly as the doors slid open. Anakin rubbed her back reassuringly as they entered the chamber.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan greeted the council, bowing and taking his seat. The masters returned the greeting and gestured for Anakin and Myjera to sit before them. Myjera gratefully took her seat, aware of the weakness returning to her limbs. Yoda lifted and eyebrow in concern.

"Better, you look," he stated, "but stronger in spirit than in body, I fear, Hmm?"

Myjera struggled not to hang her head. Weakness was never something she enjoyed enduring, nor did she usually do so quietly.

"Do not be ashamed," Master Windu joined in. "You have overcome an injury more severe than anyone I have known. Quite the feat in only two days." The Master nodded with a smile. Anakin was caught off guard.

_Master Windu smiles?_

Obi-Wan choked a bit on a laugh. _Quiet yourself, Anakin. You are broadcasting again._

_Sorry, Master._

"Thank you, Master Windu," Myjera smiled, sending Anakin _I'm going to elbow you in those nicely healed ribs_ thoughts.

"Then proceed, we shall," Master Yoda suggested. "Rest, you may, when solved this riddle is."

"Ms. Tiquestua, please tell us the story of how you came to live on Tatooine," Mace Windu leaned forward, prepared to listen intently.

"Well, I was four years old when we left Dathomir..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The masters sat in silence after she had finished her memories. They looked from one Jedi to another, assimilating her words.

"So you have little recollection of your time on Dathomir," Master Kenobi began.

"Now that you bring it up," she frowned, "my memories are scattered, and they have gotten more vague with time."

"Is that not odd considering you are a seer?"

"Yes, Master..." she paused, gathering her thoughts. Yoda raised his head.

"A theory, have you?" Yoda prompted, sensing her reluctance.

"Masters," she began, "my parents left Dathomir because the Nightsisters had attempted to kidnap me on many occasions. We were the only people left in our village to continue to follow the ancient ways. We had never left our home before, and I feel as though such a journey would be more vividly remembered."

"Why did the Nightsisters come after you?" Master Windu inquired. Myjera frowned.

"The details are unclear," she struggled, "they openly opposed of our way of life and our power, and they obviously used rogue tactics and dark energy. I carried the ring of my ancestors, and my family kept the only copies of the ancient texts. I possess all of the genetic knowledge of my bloodline, and I was born with the runes to hone my power. I can only assume that they meant to kidnap me and use me for their own devices."

The two eldest masters looked at each other, communicating without words. Myjera felt a bit put off.

_They know something..._

Anakin and the other masters looked concerned. It was Master Windu who spoke first.

"Are you aware of the power to manipulate memories?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"I am aware," she replied, confused, and not liking where this conversation was going, "but it requires more than one dark Jedi, and demands power beyond that of any force-sensitive of whom I am aware." Myjera's hands began to tremble. _I don't like this..._

"Sensitive to balance shifts, are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master."

"And after your journey to Tatooine, you said the force felt different," Master Windu continued.

_Enough dancing around the bush._

"You believe my memories have been altered." She looked the council members in the eye. Yoda sighed sadly.

"Altered, your memories are. Erased, even."

"Erased!" Anakin spoke up. Obi-Wan also looked concerned.

"But we would know of a Dark Lord so powerful..." he protested, but his voice died away when he saw Yoda's shaking head.

"Altered, her memories have been," he lowered his head sadly, "Or remember her sister, she would."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myjera's head spun as if it were held on a thread. Anakin looked as if he had been struck by a brick. She hoped that by ignoring the tears streaming down her face, they would disappear.

_How could I ever forget my sister?_

"Please, Masters," she begged softly. Anakin grabbed her hand. "Explain."

Yoda stepped down from his chair and leaned on his gimmer stick in from the the shocked woman.

"A twin, you are," Yoda hung his head in sadness. "Taken by the Nightsisters, your sister Jade was."

_Jade..._

"When... Why?" Her voice would not steady.

"It was just before your fourth birthday. Jade was stolen away by the Nightsisters. You parents launched a search but assumed her dead after they found her belongings buried."

Myjera grabbed her heart as she felt a knife stab her soul.

"My parents weren't killed in a power malfunction, were they..." Myjera felt the bile rise in her throat.

"The truth of what happened, we do not know," Master Yoda returned to his seat. "But solve this riddle, we can."

"How?" Myjera looked up hopelessly.

"Return your memories, we will." Yoda looked to Obi-Wan. "Require the master healers' power, we will."

"I shall call for them, Master," he replied, leaving the room quickly. Master Windu called for a recess.

Myjera took a long, deep breath. _I have been lying to myself for 14 years. I do not even know who I am..._

Anakin knelt in front of her and took her hands into his. "Mya..."

"Ani, I don't know if I can do this..." her lips began to tremble, and suddenly she looked more like a scared child than he had ever seen her. He cupped her chin in his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He quickly sequestered his feelings in a tiny box in the back of his mind, trying to suppress his protectiveness over her. As traumatic as this could become, knowing the possible identities of the Sith was essential to ending this war.

"Mya, we both know that you can never live without knowing the truth. Knowing what really happened will help us end this war," he whispered. _Since when did I become rational? _"I will be by your side the entire time."

"I just feel my heart breaking, Ani. I've gained and lost a sister in seconds, and it will happen again once I remember what happened to my parents," she whispered, desperately trying to regain control of her emotions. She took a few deep breaths and looked into Anakin's eyes.

"You won't be alone, and I will not allow your heart to break as long as it is mine," he vowed simply. He held her gently and enveloped her in his strength, lending her all the support he could give. Obi-Wan watched the scene from the doorway, his emotions rocking between sympathy for the girl and pride in the strength the two of them possessed when together. The master healers soon paraded in, laying a large round mat on the floor and seating themselves in a circle.

"North, Skywalker must be," Yoda proclaimed, seating himself in the Westward position. Anakin took his place across from Obi-Wan who sat furthest south, while Master Windu sat to the East.

"Myjera, you shall sit in the center, facing north." Master Windu instructed. "Your role is to take us into your memories. The healers will work to repair the severed thoughts. Skywalker will serve as your guide, and will attempt to navigate you through what is false, as Master Yoda will make clear to you, and what is truth, which I will illuminate for you. Master Kenobi will work to preserve the original memories that we find. Is this clear?"  
"Yes, Masters," she replied nervously, taking her place in the center of the circle.

"Close your eyes," Master Yoda began the meditation, "and clear your mind."

Myjera closed her eyes and calmed her emotions. She could feel Anakin's presence like the warmth of the suns on her face, and she felt the tension in her muscles fade away.

"Take us back to your earliest memory."

Myjera began to rewind her life like an old holovid, trying to envision her mother's face. After a few minutes a woman appeared, sitting calmly in a forest. Her hair burned like a flame as the sun glanced through the thick trees, and her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked toward the viewer. Hair and eyes aside, the woman looked exactly like Myjera.

Anakin felt his heart swell through Myjera's spirit, and he felt privileged to meet the woman who shaped his fiancée. _Myjera is as beautiful as her mother._ Her cheekbones were dusted pink in the warmth of the sun, and her eyes, while ageless, reflected an air of endless wisdom. She was built smaller like her daughter, but exuded the confidence and strength, not to mention compassion, of a natural leader. Her lips moved as she spoke, looking off toward the west. Anakin felt his view focus in the direction of her mother's eyes, and he felt Myjera's heart leap as he caught sight of a tall man coming over the horizon. Her legs burned as she ran all the way to him, his features becoming clearer as she came closer. He was tall and well built, with tan skin, jet black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. His face was gruff and handsome, yet kind and mischievous as Myjera leaped into his arms.

"Olai, mia Lily," his deep baritone spoke as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Olai, Papai!" she replied excitedly, burying her face in his neck. He smelled of smoke and earth, with faint tones of the leather vest he wore.

Myjera felt a push of energy from the west and became aware of another faint presence. She focused her mind as an essence slowly began to materialize next to her father.

A small body appeared, with tiny legs covered by a linen dress brushing the dirt. Deep red hair began to illuminate a nondescript face, but as Myjera forced more energy into the process the small girl's features. She couldn't have been more than two, only a toddler by any other standard. Bright green eyes the color of jade lit up the tan, dusty cheeks. Myjera began to feel lighter all of a sudden, as if a dark cloud had been lifted. With this particular memory restored her mind became flooded with newer, more vivid memories. She saw herself and her twin running through fields, and going though various ceremonies. She reveled in the friendship and natural camaraderie between them, and almost laughed at the ease in which they communicated. There were few words exchanged, just a comfortable silence was enough for them. The years passed by in minutes, until there came a memory that warranted attention.

_"Jade!" Lily called into the forest. "Jade, where are you?" _

_She was nervous- she couldn't feel her twin at all and it was beginning to get late. The young girl continued to search in the usual places, until she finally caught sight of flaming red hair sitting on __a rock next to a stream._

_"Jade! I've been searching everywhere for you! Why are your shields up?"_

_The other sister remained sitting with her back to Lily. She took a moment to answer._

_"I wanted to be alone."_

_Lily felt a pang of hurt in her chest. They had never been apart, nor wanted to be, their entire lives._

_"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively._

_"If I had wanted you to know I would have told you."_

_Lily bit her lip. _

_"Why such harsh words? Have I done something to upset you?"_

_Jade stiffened a bit._

_"Of course not..." she spat. "You never do anything wrong..."_

_Lily stood, feeling glued to the grass. It took her a moment to gather the courage to speak._

_"It's starting to get dark. We should return for our evening meal or Mamai will have our heads."_

_Jade snorted. "Mom would never get angry at you."_

_"What do you mean? I'd get in just as much trouble as you. C'mon Jade! The Nightsisters will be coming out soon..." she urged nervously, watching the sun disappear over the horizon. Jade, however, made no effort to move._

_"My powers are worth nothing."_

_Lily was caught off guard. "What?"_

_"All I'm good for is destroying things," Jade said acidly, "You're too perfect to understand."_

_Lily started to feel angry. "What's gotten into you! Is this what this little show is all about- you're not satisfied with your abilities?"_

_"Why should I be satisfied? No one else is!"_

_"Are you really being this selfish?" Lily asked, incredulous as to her sister's sudden change of behavior._

_"You just don't understand, do you? I am quite fed up with living in your shadow..."_

_Lily was becoming quite put off. _

_"We have always been equal, Jade," she tried to state sensibly. "We've been taught our entire lives how important we both are..."_

_"You mean all the creation/destruction rubbish? You can't seriously believe that..."_

_"How can you not believe that?!" Lily began to raise her voice. The sunlight around them was beginning to fade._

_"Oh wake up, Lily! Your powers are good. You take all the pain away..." she spat sarcastically, "you're going to protect the chosen one and bring balance to the galaxy!" Jade finally stood up and faced her twin. There was a storminess about her features that had never been there before. "I mess up and destroy something, you can fix it. I'm just around to give you something to do!"_

_"You are being ridiculous! I need your help! You are meant to be a warrior, Jade!"_

_"I am meant to be your bodyguard, nothing more!" Jade was yelling now, and Lily quickly attempted to calm her._

_"Jade quiet yourself! The Nightsisters will be out any minute!"_

_"You act as if they are barbarians. Maybe they have a more rational view of the world than we do..."_

_"What happened to my sister?" Lily asked, disturbed. "The Nightsisters use the Dark side of the Force... they kidnap only to torture and kill..."_

_"They act according to their beliefs. Who are we to judge what is right and wrong? Maybe the dark side isn't so evil. Maybe the light side isn't as good as everyone believes!" _

_Lily stared in disbelief. "Where did all of this come from?"_

_Jade's shoulders sagged. "I've had a lot of time to think about it."_

_"You weren't like this yesterday!"  
"I've been 'like this' my entire life! You've been too wrapped up in yourself to realize that other people's lives aren't perfect..."_

_"Don't you dare," Lily whispered threateningly. "You have no comprehension of the horrors I've seen when I've healed people. That pain never leaves me..."_

_"Oh save it! You!" Jade screamed, "You are destined for the Chosen One. You are the people's savior...Who am I destined for? Huh?"_

_"Your self-pity is not helping you! The Chosen One is the people's savior- not I. I am only his guide. He is far more powerful than you or I..." Lily tried to reason. "And there is nothing that says you are destined to be alone."_

_"Even so," Jade smiled bitterly, "I will forever be in your shadow."_

_Lily had opened her mouth angrily to reply when a loud snap resounded in the woods behind them. Both girls whipped their heads around at the interruption, simultaneously running to hide behind a large boulder. Lily quickly grabbed her sister's elbow nervously._

_"It's the Nightsisters, I can feel them..."_

_Jade's body stiffened as another loud crack resounded not more than a decameter away._

_"Run."_

_Lily grabbed her sister's hand and began to run towards their hovel, feeling their pursuers fall into step behind them._

_"There are three of them," Jade spoke as they ran faster through the bush. "They cannot catch both of us if we split up."_

_"I'm not..." Lily began to protest._

_"Don't be stupid!" Jade yelled in aggravation. "They can't catch you- you have a job to do. I can distract them!" Jade gave her sister a hard push before running off in the opposite direction. "GO!"_

_Lily screamed for her sister, but received no reply._

The memories began to pass more quickly once more, and the members of the circle relived the following months of searching for Myjera's missing twin. Anakin winced sadly as he felt her heart wrench once more at the memory of finding Jade's remains buried in the woods. Myjera felt the tears run down her cheeks as her parents grieved the loss of their child.

_"We are no longer safe here," her father stated with his head in his hands._

_"We must contact the Jedi," her mother agreed, standing and activating a piece of equipment Lily hadn't paid much attention to before. "We will need your help to find the Chosen One, Lily. I will guide you in your meditation on our journey."_

_Lily found her hands shaking as the entirety of the situation overwhelmed her. _

_"Yes, Mamai."_

Myjera paused and opened her eyes for a much-needed break.

_**She sacrificed herself for me, for us.... I never convinced her of how important she was...**_

__Myjera wiped the tears from her eyes before they fell into her lap, but straightened her back in an effort to hide her withering strength.

"Please," she asked, angry at the weakness hiding in her voice, "let us finish this."

Yoda's brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? You will be unable to keep any thought or emotion from the rest of us. We will view the entire experience through your eyes," Master Windu explained, knowing the effect the procedure was having on the young woman in front of him. Myjera paused for a moment, gathering her resolve.

"I have nothing to hide- what is done is done," she said somewhat bitterly. Her compassion was not as easily taken from her, however. "I am deeply sorry for the effects it may have on you. Death is an extremely taxing ordeal to experience, especially for Jedi."

"From what you have explained, much more occurred on the day of your orphanage than is known. The truth could greatly help us in our quest. We are prepared to bring you through this," he stated sincerely, as the remaining masters nodded in agreement.

"Unfamiliar to us all, death is not," Yoda sighed, sadness reflecting in his old eyes. "Unfortunate, it is, but true."

"Are you ready?" Master Windu asked once more. Lily nodded in response, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Then proceed, you may."

Myjera focused her thoughts once more and saw her family depart their homeworld after the fateful conversation with the council.

_"Bring the chosen one and the child of light to us," Yoda's voice entered their minds. "Protect them, the Order will."_

Myjera slowly felt her pain ease as the memories of the trip flooded her mind, recalling her meditation sessions with her mother. This time, Myjera was painfully aware of the powerful block inhibiting her memories, and was relieved by the gentle pulse of energy from all directions that cleared the murky fog. Slowly, another memory began.

_The cold, hard floor of the small transport ship bit into her back, but the discomfort was ignored as a growing excitement filled her veins and spread through her tiny limbs._

_"Myjera," a soft, sweet voice filler her ears, accompanied by a gentle hand on her forehead. "Awaken, love. Obrai tia ojos."_

_Obeying the voice, Myjera winked at the light seeping into her consciousness. She couldn't refuse the smile that crossed her lips at the sight of her mother's bright green eyes and fiery hair that surrounded her kind but tired features._

_"Beya luz, Mamai," Lily felt her small voice say, opening her arms to encompass her strong mother in a bear hug._

_"Beya luz, inocienta," she smiled, helping her daughter to her feet. "Pero, on Tatooine they say 'Good Morning'."_

_Myjera felt herself beaming as her father entered the back room from the cockpit, his black hair and strong jaw forcing his pale amethyst eyes to seem all the more wise._

_"Good Morning, Papai!" Lily piped up excitedly, launching herself into her father's awaiting arms with the hope that she had impressed him with her new vocabulary. She squealed as he spun her around and held her high in his strong arms._

_"Mornin' baby!" His deep voice boomed as he returned her smile. "Me besa."_

_Lily happily obliged, placing her hands on his freshly shaved cheeks and pulling his head toward her as she placed a light kiss on his forehead. He gave her a kiss on her nose before setting her down and addressing her mother._

_"We'll enter Tatooine's orbit in less than an hour."_

_"Very well, Trisitan. Let us know when you drop out of hyperspace."_

_He nodded in agreement, turning on his heel and proceeding back into the cockpit. Her mother knelt before her, placing a finger under her chin._

_"Come. It's time for Devotion, then we'll have some breakfast."_

_"Yes, Mamai," Myjera heard herself reply, seating herself opposite of her mother as their prayers began._

_After a few moments the familiar sensations began to ebb and flow around her opened mind. Her senses were bathed in a pure white light, the entire universe becoming beautiful and harmonic and creating an inner sense of peace. Ahead, a bright light shone against the background of the universe, instantly drawing her attention toward it. It was as a sun against a parent light, burning brighter as the light of existence condensed into a smaller vessel._

_**The Son of the Sun.**_

_The point of origin for her very existence, growing steadily brighter as it grew closer. In a few moments, were she to reach out, she would have held it in her grasp. Yet as she did so, a throbbing pain burned through her body. Confusion seeped into her open awareness. **I cannot be burned by the sun...**_

_It was then that she saw the shadow creep slowly over the light. It was the evil darkness created by the eclipse, not the light, that had burned her. In an instant, black canyons were created in the white encasement of the Force, making Myjera dizzy as the balance was quickly inverted._

_The force had shifted, and it disoriented her completely. She broke from her concentration with a chilling scream._

_"Mamai!" she yelled, launching herself into her mother's arms._

_"Mara, get up here!" Her father called from the cockpit. Her mother wasted no time running to the copilot's seat. From the view looming in front of them, Lily could tell that they had dropped out of hyperspace. The desert planet loomed in front of them, allowing them to easily see the black cruiser headed on a collision course with their ship._

_"It's an infiltrator. Hide the baby," he ordered sharply as her mother placed her on her feet. Despite her efforts, she couldn't hide her fear- fear that multiplied like cancer cells within as she noticed the panic written across her mother's normally collected face._

_"Remember that secret place? With our history and possessions?" She asked, taking Myjera's shoulder firmly in her trembling hands._

_"Yes, Mamai," she heard herself squeak in reply as she envisioned the hidden compartment underneath the bunks._

_"Go there, and block your lifeforce. Don't come out until you're told."_

_Myjera nodded in reply as frightened sobs escaped her lips._

_"Go!" her mother pushed, as she ran into the cabin and lifted the metal floorboard, allowing it to slam behind her as the ship shook violently with the impact. She closed her eyes and withdrew her soul, cramping it into a tiny box in her mind. She couldn't allow it to escape. _

_Time seemed to stand still and she heard sabers ignite and an exchange occur between her parents and the male intruder._

_He wanted the Chosen One._

_And Myjera as well._

_The sound of the battlecries sounded deafening to her small ears as the battle raged on. A hard thud could be heard a few feet away from her cramped hiding place, followed by a woman's scream. A sharp pain rushed through her chest as a cold darkness replaced the warmth that had once resided there._

_Her father was dead. _

_It was impossible to stop the heartbroken cries escape her lips, but Myjera realized all too late that she had forfeited her position. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she heard her mother's groan and the thump of her body hitting the ground. Myjera allowed herself a slight wave of relief as the light of her mother's lifeforce continued to burn in her heart. There was no time to rejoice however, as Myjera heard the cot above her hiding place fly across the ship and smash against the outer wall. Fear engulfed her heart as the latch above her was ripped from the hinges. A black gloved hand reached into the hold, roughly grabbing the front of her dress and leaving a blood-red hand print on the white linen._

_Myjera kicked and screamed as he pulled her upwards, thrashing wildly in an attempt to evade his iron grip. She felt her skin began to bruise under the pressure of his hands and cuts and gashes opened as her legs and arms grabbed desperately for the edges of the compartment door. She spun her head around and bit the man hard on the arm, and he sent her flying across the cabin as he yelped in pain. A gash opened on her forehead as the world spun around her, the blood adding to the darkening stain on her dress._

_"You are coming with me, and you will obey me. There is no other choice!" the Man yelled angrily, lifting his hand to deliver a blow. Myjera could feel the brush of his dark consciousness across her mind._

_"Leave her alone!" Myjera's mother screamed as she used the last of her strength to slice through the man's body. Her mother's hand brushed against her cheek as her body slid down the wall to sit on the cold floor. Myjera wasted no time in running to her father's side. The was a black hole running through most of his torso, the wound failing to cauterize as blood soaked his clothing and the floor around him. Myjera climbed into his lap and snuggled against him, ignoring the sticky liquid that drenched her dress. Myjera felt sick as she looked into his lifeless eyes, eyes that had once twinkled with kindness and wisdom. Slowly, she reached up to close them as she placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"Goodbye, Papai," she whispered, feeling her mother tug on the back of her dress. It was then that Myjera noticed the cauterized wound through her right side. _

_"I don't have much time left, Luica. Listen closely to my words." Her mother gasped, swallowing hard to clear her voice._

_"Take the holocron. Our books too- all of them. They will teach you what you need to know. Mi Comprai?"_

_Myjera could only nod in understanding, desperately trying to numb her welling emotions._

_"Take the escape pod down to the planet. Find the Chosen One. Tia estu protectiria. Devote your life to him. Ensure that he gets to the temple."_

_"Yes, Mamai. Mi promesai." Myjera sobbed._

_"Continue our traditions. Don't forget who you are," she smiled weakly, quickly losing her grasp on life. "The ship will burn soon, do as I have asked."_

_Myjera felt her mother weakly squeeze her hand, closing her eyes and gasping for breath._

_"I love you," she whispered. "Eternata."_

_"Eternata," Lily responded, allowing her mother's hand to drop to the floor. There was no more time to cry. Myjera looked in disgust at her red dress, stripping herself of the tainted fabric and opting instead to wrap a sheet around her tiny body and securing it with a rope. She grabbed the items in the hold and ran into the escape pod, engaging the launch sequence as she strapped herself in. She was now aware of a second dark presence not far off her starboard bough, who sent an angry wave of power over her consciousness. Overwhelmed by the enormity of the evil, Myjera succumbed to sleep._

Myjera's eyes snapped open as she instantly leapt to her feet and grabbed her head in disbelief. Anakin was instantly at her side, holding the woman in a tight embrace for fear that her trembling legs would collapse from underneath her. Mace Windu placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Stay with her tonight. We will reconvene tomorrow," he instructed, and Obi-Wan only nodded sadly in response.

Anakin slowly lowered Myjera onto his bed, sadly brushing the dark tendrils of hair from her blank face. Her unfocused gaze never faltered, and it unnerved him to see her so lifeless. She rolled slowly onto her side and curled her knees to her chest. Anakin rubbed her back in slow circles, wracking his brain for the right words to say. Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder in silent support and removed himself to the adjacent room for some much needed rest. The door slid shut behind him, closing with a loud click.

Anakin turned his attention back to his fiancée and removed her shoes, turning next to unbraid her long hair. Myjera's eyes finally closed as he ran his fingers through the silken strands that fell in ebony rivulets across the pillow. _No words are needed now,_ he thought sadly, removing his own boots and belt and laying his tunic across the chair against the wall. He climbed into bed silently, pulling the blankets up over their bodies. Wordlessly he pulled her into him, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. As the flowery scent of her hair reached him, her body began to shake as she finally released her sadness in trembling sobs.

"Shh," he held her tightly, "the pain will pass. Just let it go."

Myjera felt his presence envelop her, waves of strength and peace ebbing away the anxiety and pain. She felt like the young child she had seen that day, protected and secure.

"These events happened long ago. Now you know the truth of your existence, of who you are."

Myjera held his hand tightly, unwilling to allow him to release his strong hold of her waist. Her sobs ceased after a few minutes, and hear breathing eventually became steady again.

"Thank you, _Anaquien_," she whispered, turning to lay her head on his bare chest. She placed a light kiss over his heart and closed her eyes.

"Welcome, Angel," he replied, holding her close as she succumbed to sleep. Once he was sure that her dreams were calm, he allowed himself to drift off with her.


End file.
